underground_erniefandomcom-20200213-history
Millie's Dream Day
'''Millie's Dream Day '''is the eleventh episode of Underground Ernie. It originally aired on CBeebies on June 19th 2006. Plot Millie arrives at the control tower one morning to find a letter that arrived for her in the post. Ernie gives it to her to open, and Millie is thrilled to find out she’s won Tunnel Times’ Win Your Dream Day competition, and it’s scheduled for tomorrow! Ernie allows Millie to have the day off, as nobody works as hard as she does, promising that he and Mr Rails will keep things in order. Millie looks at the letter to find out where her dream day will be – only to find out it’ll be right here on International Underground. Ernie reassures her that there’s plenty to do, and Millie is very excited for her dream day! The next morning, Ernie tells the trains that he’ll be at the stations while Mr Rails will be working in the control tower. Circle and Jubilee are taking Millie around today, with Circle doing the morning shift and Jubilee in the afternoon. Millie arrives and Circle takes her away to start her dream day, while Mr Rails gets acquainted with the control board. He assures Ernie he knows what he’s doing, and Ernie leaves Mr Rails in charge while he goes off on his tour of the stations. Circle and Millie relax at Sea Shell Bay, while Ernie is waiting at a junction with a red signal. Ernie radios Mr Rails, telling him about the signal. It turns out Mr Rails has forgot to change it! The signal turns green and Ernie’s back on his way, rather worried about Mr Rails. Mr Rails assures Ernie he knows what he’s doing – until he knocks a cup of tea all over the keyboard! Mr Rails doesn’t know if this has affected anything, and begins to worry. Bakerloo is at a junction with a red signal, which changes to green and then back to red again. He’s confused, and then the signal alternates between red and green, frightening Bakerloo, who backs away slowly, not to make it angry. Elsewhere, Hammersmith and City turn onto Circle’s line, because the signal told them to. The twins pass Circle and Millie, who are confused as to why they’re on Circle’s line. Circle reassures Millie, telling her to relax as this is her day off. They arrive at Sprout’s Organic Farm, where Farmer Sprout arrives with a picnic lunch for Millie. Millie is very happy to see this, and calls the picnic the dream end to her dream morning, much to Farmer Sprout’s pleasure. Mr Rails cleans up the control panel, hoping that this will sort things, while Bakerloo meets Ernie at Mystery Mansion, telling him about the signal. Ernie is confused about this, when Victoria arrives, who’s been sent to Mystery Mansion by the signals. Ernie radios Mr Rails, who blames the signal faults on a technical problem, which he claims to have sorted out. Mr Rails goes out on his lunch break, and goes to put the control panel on automatic – but he doesn’t know which button to press. He presses the first one he can see, and then leaves the room. Circle drops Millie off at International Underground station, and Millie changes to Jubilee who takes her on a shopping spree at Shopper’s Paradise. When Jubilee arrives, Ernie is there, who presents Millie with shopping vouchers. Millie goes off on a spending spree, and Ernie decides to visit the control tower to see how things are going. Things aren’t going well – Bakerloo is reversing down Jubilee’s line, the signals keep telling Victoria to stop and go, Hammersmith and City keep passing through the farm and Circle’s not too comfortable with riding the loop-de-loop at the funfair! Jubilee finds himself on the twins’ line, and Hammersmith and City are just about to go on another loop of Circle’s line! Ernie returns to the control tower and finds the control board flashing. Mr Rails arrives and tells Ernie he left the control board on automatic – which he didn’t! Ernie flicks a few switches and sorts everything out, then apologises to the passengers for the technical problems. Mr Rails apologises as well, Ernie tells him the importance of checking and then double-checking before leaving a job. Mr Rails feels bad for turning Millie’s dream day into a nightmare, and Ernie goes to check on her. At Shopper’s Paradise, Millie has finished her shopping spree and Jubilee is about to take Millie on her next stop at the hotel, when Ernie arrives, asking Millie how her dream day’s been. Millie tells her it’s been perfect, much to everyone’s relief. She notes that they all seemed to get work done well without her, but Ernie tells her he really can’t wait to have her back at work tomorrow! At the sheds that night, the trains talk about what they’d do on their dream day, when Bakerloo comes out of his shed, telling everyone to go to sleep, as he wants to get some dreaming done himself! Everybody goes to sleep, and Circle wishes everyone sweet dreams. Characters *Ernie *Millie *Mr Rails *Circle *Jubilee *Bakerloo *Victoria *Hammersmith and City *Farmer Sprout Trivia *Most TV guides refer to this episode as Millie's Day Dream which is also displayed on the title card, but the DVD and other resources refer to this episode as Millie's Dream Day. Goofs *When this episode originally aired on TV, the title card was misspelt as "Millies Day Dream". It was later fixed on the DVD release and future airings. *The title card of this episode is Millie's Day Dream, which is incorrect. *In the shots of Bakerloo at Mystery Mansion, the background is blurred. *In the scene where it shows Hammersmith and City passing by Farmer Sprout's Farm, they are on the right track, but after it shows the scene when Farmer Sprout looks confused, the twins are on the left track. Gallery Millie'sDreamDayTitleCard.png|Title card MilliesDreamDay (1).png MilliesDreamDay (2).png MilliesDreamDay (3).png MilliesDreamDay (4).png MilliesDreamDay (5).png MilliesDreamDay (6).png MilliesDreamDay (7).png MilliesDreamDay (8).png MilliesDreamDay (9).png MilliesDreamDay (10).png MilliesDreamDay (11).png MilliesDreamDay (12).png MilliesDreamDay (13).png MilliesDreamDay (14).png MilliesDreamDay (15).png MilliesDreamDay (16).png|"All aboard the Dream Day Express!" MilliesDreamDay (17).png MilliesDreamDay (18).png MilliesDreamDay (19).png MilliesDreamDay (20).png|"I am in control now!" MilliesDreamDay (21).png|"You must do what I say!" MilliesDreamDay (22).png|"You are all in my power!" MilliesDreamDay (23).png|"Muahaha!" MilliesDreamDay (24).png MilliesDreamDay (25).png MilliesDreamDay (26).png MilliesDreamDay (27).png MilliesDreamDay (28).png MilliesDreamDay (29).png MilliesDreamDay (30).png MilliesDreamDay (31).png MilliesDreamDay (32).png MilliesDreamDay (33).png MilliesDreamDay (34).png MilliesDreamDay (35).png MilliesDreamDay (36).png MilliesDreamDay (37).png MilliesDreamDay (38).png MilliesDreamDay (39).png MilliesDreamDay (40).png MilliesDreamDay (41).png MilliesDreamDay (42).png MilliesDreamDay (43).png MilliesDreamDay (44).png MilliesDreamDay (45).png MilliesDreamDay (46).png MilliesDreamDay (47).png MilliesDreamDay (48).png MilliesDreamDay (49).png MilliesDreamDay (50).png MilliesDreamDay (51).png MilliesDreamDay (52).png MilliesDreamDay (53).png MilliesDreamDay (54).png|"Slowly, slowly. Mustn't make it angry..." MilliesDreamDay (55).png MilliesDreamDay (56).png MilliesDreamDay (57).png MilliesDreamDay (58).png MilliesDreamDay (59).png|"Hi Circle! Bye Circle!" MilliesDreamDay (60).png MilliesDreamDay (61).png MilliesDreamDay (62).png MilliesDreamDay (63).png MilliesDreamDay (64).png MilliesDreamDay (65).png MilliesDreamDay (66).png MilliesDreamDay (67).png MilliesDreamDay (68).png MilliesDreamDay (69).png MilliesDreamDay (70).png MilliesDreamDay (71).png MilliesDreamDay (72).png MilliesDreamDay (73).png MilliesDreamDay (74).png MilliesDreamDay (75).png MilliesDreamDay (76).png MilliesDreamDay (77).png MilliesDreamDay (78).png MilliesDreamDay (79).png MilliesDreamDay (80).png MilliesDreamDay (81).png MilliesDreamDay (82).png MilliesDreamDay (83).png MilliesDreamDay (84).png MilliesDreamDay (85).png MilliesDreamDay (86).png MilliesDreamDay (87).png MilliesDreamDay (88).png MilliesDreamDay (89).png MilliesDreamDay (90).png MilliesDreamDay (91).png MilliesDreamDay (92).png MilliesDreamDay (93).png MilliesDreamDay (94).png MilliesDreamDay (95).png MilliesDreamDay (96).png MilliesDreamDay (97).png MilliesDreamDay (98).png MilliesDreamDay (99).png MilliesDreamDay (100).png|"This is making my axles ache!" MilliesDreamDay (101).png MilliesDreamDay (102).png|"Hmm?" MilliesDreamDay (103).png|"Err..." MilliesDreamDay (104).png MilliesDreamDay (105).png|"Ergh! I'm feeling all queasy!" MilliesDreamDay (106).png|"Beware, spooky signals!" MilliesDreamDay (107).png|"Help! I'm on the wrong track!" MilliesDreamDay (108).png|"What should we do, City?" "Ask Ernie!" MilliesDreamDay (109).png MilliesDreamDay (110).png MilliesDreamDay (111).png MilliesDreamDay (112).png MilliesDreamDay (113).png MilliesDreamDay (114).png MilliesDreamDay (115).png MilliesDreamDay (116).png MilliesDreamDay (117).png MilliesDreamDay (118).png MilliesDreamDay (119).png MilliesDreamDay (120).png MilliesDreamDay (121).png MilliesDreamDay (122).png MilliesDreamDay (123).png MilliesDreamDay (124).png MilliesDreamDay (125).png MilliesDreamDay (126).png MilliesDreamDay (127).png MilliesDreamDay (128).png|"You've obviously all managed brilliantly without me!" MilliesDreamDay (129).png|"Well, to be honest Millie... I can't wait to have you back." MilliesDreamDay (130).png MilliesDreamDay (131).png MilliesDreamDay (132).png MilliesDreamDay (133).png MilliesDreamDay (134).png MilliesDreamDay (135).png MilliesDreamDay (136).png|"Sweet dreams everyone, sweet dreams." MilliesDreamDay (137).png MilliesDreamDay (138).png MilliesDreamDay (139).png MilliesDreamDayOriginalTitle.png|Original title card (with grammatical error) Category:Series 1 episodes Category:Episodes